Tales of Ice
by Unlucky-Apple
Summary: At the United Nations building, America brings a most unexpected new nation, which he claims to be his new little sister. Although, it seems that Russia has an eye on her as well. What will happen to poor little Antarctica? Rated T, might be changed.


**Tales of Ice  
**

Prologue

**

* * *

**

Once again, the United Nations building was packed full of countries, each one having taken there own seat at the rather long, crowded table. Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as the United States of America, or just plainly, America, took his spot at the head of the table, slammed his hands down onto the table rather roughly. This act, of course, made everyone's head rise to see what was going on.

America stared down at the table for a moment, then his head slowly rose to meet everyone's gaze. "Uh-hum. Today, I have found a new Nation." Alfred said, his voice echoing through the room. Everything was quite for a minute, then everyone started to whisper to each other. A new nation? There hadn't been a new nation in a while. Where was this new nation?

Canada sat in his seat staring at his brother, unable to understand how he had found a new nation. After all, all land was already discovered, wasn't it? Well, maybe not, but still, where on earth would he find a new nation?

Silence came over to the room as everyone turned their heads to America. "Oi, who's the new nation?" England asked, raising his eye brow.

The blonde at the head of the table sat down and put his hand on his face and gave out a sigh. "Actually, she's older then any of us." America said.

China opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it, trying to think of any place that would be older then him. Looking around the room, he searched for any sign of a new chair, a new face. Anything that would help him to find out who this new nation was, after all, he would have to have a talk with this so called older nation.

Shaking his head, Russia stood and looked at him with his head turned to the side, slightly. "Hm? New nation? Old nation? Where is this so called "nation"?" The Russian asked.

America closed his eyes and let out another sigh, then went over to the world map that they had hung on the wall. It covered a whole wall, and it showed everything. America turned and looked at everyone, as the looked at him in wonder.

"The nation is down, way~ down. It's bigger then Russia." The American said, making Ivan freeze where he was with a frown glued onto his usually smiling face. His eyes narrowed at the American. "Lair." The Russian man said.

Canada bit his bottom lip. He knew who they were talking about now, even though most of the people had no idea. "People... can live there?" The Canadian asked, mostly to himself, but to his surprise, his twin brother looked at him and nodded happily. "She's our little sister now, Matthew! We have to take care of her! She doesn't have anything!" The American said and closed his eyes and gave a light smile while thinking about his new little sister.

England stood up. "There's no way that she's your sister!" The Britain man yelled.

France, or Francis, on the other hand, smiled at the idea. "I have a daughter now as well? How, nice." Francis said, thinking about the dresses that he would make her wear.

America smiled at Francis, but chose to ignore England, which made the Britain man angry.

"Anyways, you may come in now, little sister." The American said.

With that, the door to the room opened slightly as two bright pink eyes peeked into the room, looking around for a moment, until they finally locked onto Alfred.

The door swung open suddenly as the young girl, not even at the age of seven, ran over to the American and grabbed onto his leg and tried to hide her face.

A mess of pure white hair crowded around the edges of her face and went to her mid back. Her clothes were merely a white dress that came to her knees. Being as small as she was, she was rather quick.

China leaned to the side to look at her, trying to see if he could manage to see her face, but, he only saw the white-ness of her skin.

The child looked like a ghost.

It scared England to no end just looking at the little thing.

Russia raised his eye brow. This little thing was... a bigger country then him?

Eyes going to the map, Ivan looked down near the bottom.

Dear god.

She was Antarctica.

* * *

**Unlucky-Apple:**** Hello, and welcome to my first Axis Powers Hetalia story. After looking at a map, I noticed that there was no Antarctica-Chan. So, being as awesome as I am, I made her.**

**Also, for all those wondering, why did America find her? Well, America is the only country stupid enough to go to Antarctica to try to take it over. XD**

**Anyways, I don't own Axis powers hetalia, but Antarctica-chan happens to be owned by me.  
**


End file.
